


House Of Mirrors

by Cajuzinhoinho



Series: BrArg Week 2020 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BrargWeek2020, F/F, Nyotalia, Psychological Horror, brargweek, confused narration, ghosts/zombie/spirit/something of the like, horror i guess, lusofam, not really but its meant to be spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cajuzinhoinho/pseuds/Cajuzinhoinho
Summary: Luciana wasn't alone in the house of mirrors
Relationships: Argentina/Brazil (Hetalia)
Series: BrArg Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025860
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	House Of Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt to something kinda horror-ish and scary, I hope it works. There’s surprisingly little BrArg for a BrArg Week fic, sorry.  
> Also, the lusofam ♥ It’s the first time im using them for a fanfic, but they’re just mentioned and don’t do a lot. I decided to make most of them cousins instead of siblings since this is a human au and making all the 6 of them i used in the fic real human siblings would overcomplicate a lot of stuff and that isn’t really the point. I kinda created nyo versions since this is nyotalia but the original ones belong to my bro @portu-cale and you should check out her blog and her fics.  
> Again they’re just barely mentioned but here are their nyo names just in case  
> East Timor (Simão) - Simone  
> Cape Verde (Rosa) - Raul  
> São Tomé e Príncipe (Vera) - Tomás  
> Angola (Zola) - Zola. It’s not a gendered name from what i could find.  
> Mozambique (Samero) - Samuriwo   
> Thank you once more for @ottomanliest for proofreading ♥

It took a while for the jumble of lights and sounds and music and movement to stop being dizzying and fade into the background. Luciana was used to loud places, to people walking and talking and running and playing. She didn’t mind putting her favorite yellow dress on and taking her little cousins to the fair when they heard the circus was in town. On the contrary, she found it quite fun.

She liked the colors, mostly the red and white and blue from the clothes and setups and then the yellow and purple from the lights, all contrasting with the dark but starry sky. She liked the balloons children carried around - Simone had one herself, in the hand that wasn’t holding Luciana’s - and the plushies they won and the popcorn and cotton candy. She liked the music, even if it was a bit repetitive and messy, which filled the air. She liked how alive it all looked. 

It had been better, though, when she was a kid, though some memories were better left unvisited. Back then, she could run around with no worries as her older brother and cousin anxiously watched over her. Now that she was the adult, she felt sympathy for what she made poor Zola and Samuriwo go through. Thankfully these kids were much calmer and more responsible than she ever was, but still, no matter how much fun she was having, there was always that hint of dread creeping into her heart that something might happen to them when she wasn’t looking. So she squeezed Moninha’s hand and insisted Raul and Tomás always walked together and right in front of her, so she could see them even as the lights and sounds and balloons made everything woozy. 

She took them to watch the main spectacle, the one with the clowns and the contortionists and the guy who eats swords and the woman who turned into a gorilla and the acrobats and the tightropes and everything that had been promised to them. Simone and Raul enjoyed the show quietly, with Simone devouring her cotton candy, then some of Luciana’s cotton candy, then her new cotton candy Raul had to buy for her. Samuriwo would kill Luciana if she knew how much of a failure she was at countrolling Moni’s sugar intake. She also failed at preventing Tomás from throwing popcorn at the clown, something she would’ve done herself at his age and something that he had learned from her then, maybe that was why she couldn’t really stop him. Those were two things Zola and Samuriwo couldn’t know about their night. So not too bad, for now. 

They stayed in the fair for a while when the spectacle was over. The kids wanted to go in the Ferris wheel and the rollercoaster that were both certainly unsafe by Samuriwo’s standards but not by Luciana’s. Simone wanted another cotton candy, Raul and Tomás were laughing as they ran after each other for no particular reason. There was still a lot of music. And a lot of sounds. And a lot of light. And Luciana had a headache, and she didn’t know why.

But there were progressively fewer people. Most left after the main show. Some attractions started to turn off as the night went on, though there was still plenty open and still food to be sold and fun to be had, and it was certainly too early to go back and ruin whatever game the kids seemed to be playing. They were playing… something, to be sure. Luciana wasn't paying attention, her head hurt and…

Still early to go back. It was getting dark though, less light, less yellow and purple. Still plenty of red and white, though now the white also looked purple-ish as the light left the sky. Still far from empty though. There were people, there were families and kids laughing in the background and there was music. There was a little blonde girl running and Luciana knew that laugh but when her eyes snapped open it was just Raul running and his laugh. so she tried to relax. Was she too far behind the kids? Her head hurt. She could see Raul and his laughter. If he was laughing he was laughing at Tomás, so that was fine, and Moni was holding her h-

Luciana turned around and Simone was not by her side, and was not behind her and was not laughing with Raul and Tomás, and was not holding her hand. Fear rushed through her and no, no, no. She ran to the boys and asked where is Moni, where is she, but they looked around and saw she wasn't there and they got worried too and wanted to run to look for her. But Luciana held Tomás by the shoulder and said stay right here, stay right here you two, and take care of each other, and she was panicking and looked so desperate that she knew they would stay.

Simone had been right there, so she couldn't be fine, far, she meant far, she couldn’t be far, she was fine. Luciana walked fast, moving her aching head from side to side trying to spot the little girl with the cotton candy on her hand, and maybe that was it, maybe she just wanted another cotton candy and had gone without warning. But the cotton candy guy had seen no one so Luciana kept going, screaming for her name through the noises and the music, though it was quiet now because most people had left. So that should make it easier to find her, though it was also darker and the starry night seemed gone, and maybe it was too late to be in the fair and maybe they should’ve left after the spectacle but she didn't want to ruin the fun. 

She screamed Simone, Simone, once and ten times more, and everything hurt and everything was dizzy and then she saw the little blonde girl running and that distracted her for a second. A second more and she would miss another shadow of a little girl with hair short and black like Simone’s, with the flower she had on her hair. It was just for a moment and then she didn’t know where the shadow was anymore, but she ran to it because it had to be her.

She entered a tent without caring to see what it was. it was almost completely dark except for some yellow lights along the ground. Simone seemed to have walked inside, and that's why she disappeared. Luciana shouted her name and kept walking inside the tent. She saw a little girl with brown skin and black hair move by her side so her heart filled with relief for one instant until she turned around and found her own tiny reflection on a distorted mirror. 

The fear came back, crawling on her skin as she moved and saw another mirror, one that made her huge, another that made her thin, and tens of others that made her look hideous because they reflected with no distortion the panic in her face. She decided to go back, but she was met by another reflection of herself where she thought the exit was. 

Everywhere she looked, there was just herself, in many shapes but all with her panic and her yellow dress that dominated the room. 

Luciana tried to tell herself to stay calm, that she couldn’t find Simone if she was stuck there, and she couldn’t find her way back if she couldn’t breathe so, breathe. That was what these rooms were made for, they were labyrinths, they trapped people but had a way out and a way in. Breathe. 

She heard that laugh again. The little girl, she thought she had heard it before but now she definitely had, but she turned around and there was no girl laughing. 

No, the girl wasn’t laughing at all. 

Her face was ugly, pale, empty. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open, her lips were wrinkly and purple. And she wasn't a little girl, she was a woman the same age as Luciana, tall, slender, with long hair as yellow as Luciana’s dress and a dress as black as Luciana’s hair. 

She was inside the mirror. 

Luciana freezes. They’re staring at each other, but the girl doesn't seem aware of her presence. Luciana knows her, though she had never seen this woman in her life. But she had seen those green eyes at a time they were not empty but shiny and alive, she had touched that skin when it blushed with red and not with sickly greens and blues. She had heard her laugh before. 

She could see her running far back in the mirror, the little blonde girl, and suddenly could see the little brunette girl she was running after. and she wasn’t so little, the two were 12, no, they were 13, just like Raul and Tomás but they weren’t family. They were running far inside the mirrors, behind the woman that stared lifelessly at Luciana. Martina, behind Martina. 

Luciana swears it’s all inside the house of mirrors now, the lights of all colors and the music and the sound and the balloons and the cotton candy, not from tonight but from a decade before, the day Martina ran after Luciana. It was in a place far away, they were near a lake, and Luciana could smell the water under the smell of cotton candy and people, it was daylight and she could see her reflection perfect in the water just like all except one of the mirrors now. 

Luciana wants to touch Martina now. She takes a step, tentatively, and Martina takes the exact opposite, of course. She’s a mirror. Luciana can’t take her eyes off of her, the pretty face she grew into, ruined by the horror of that emptiness. She raised an arm to touch, and Martina did the same, and she went around her and Martina circled her back, without a word, a blink. But it was Martina, there was no doubt about that. And the two were still running in the background, and everything was dark except for the yellow floor light but the whole fair from that day was inside the room at the same time. She touched the mirror, it felt like cold glass just like a normal one would, but she had been moving around it with Martina in what felt like a dance. And she heard the two running behind her, behind Luciana in the mirror and-

Luciana was in the mirror.

And Martina was out. 

The fear that fascination had subdued returned with all force, and Luciana banged on the glass with her fists but it didn’t crack and it didn’t break. Martina was staring at her, but now she was on the outside and there was pink returning to her cheeks. Luciana tried to scream, but she didn’t seem to hear her. She didn’t move at all, not when Luciana did, not to leave the tent.

Her lips were still purple and wrinkly. The last time Luciana saw her they were peachy and clean, that day when they were 13 and went to spend the day at the circus and were laughing and throwing popcorn at the clown until they went to the house of mirrors and it was there- it was all there, Luciana could see it behind herself on the reflection of the other dozens of mirrors that now reflected Martina. They were laughing and they went to the house of mirrors and Martina kissed her, one of those teenage kisses that are bad but are honest and awkward. But Martina kissed her because they were alone in the house of mirrors and Luciana panicked and ran away. The day when they were 13 and went to the fair that was by a lake with waters so calm Luciana could see herself reflected like a mirror, the day she ran from Martina in the house of mirrors and Martina ran after her and tripped and fell in the lake that was deeper than it looked, but Luciana didn’t see it because she was running from that kiss, and the last thing she knows Martina’s face is in the news because they couldn’t even find the body. 

Now the body of a woman was in dozens of mirrors but they felt like thousands. Martina was dead but she was walking, or at least could walk if she moved. Luciana’s arms felt tired from hitting the glass to no end, her headache seemed to have left her brain and instead occupied all the insides of the mirror she was trapped in. 

She wanted to kiss Martina, that day. She did, but she was confused. It felt wrong. Martina was trembling a bit, back then, but her eyes were so determined and alive, just like her, so confident in everything she did even when she couldn’t be more insecure. And Luciana went back to that day for years and had kissed Martina and held her hand instead of running away, or looking back when she did before Martina tripped or done- something, that would’ve led Martina to one day be a woman with pink cheeks and warm skin in Luciana’s arms. But she couldn’t do that, and after a time it just felt like she’d forever keep running.

She had nowhere to run now. There was just her and Martina in the dark house of mirrors, staring at each other, but the sounds and the lights and the music of that day in the circus were too loud and dizzying at the same time. But Luciana heard voices, muffled, weak voices very far away, that made all but Martina and the mirrors disappear.

“Luci! Luci!” it sounded like Raul, and it sounded like Tomás. “We found Moni, where are you?!” 

Moni, she had almost forgotten, and how could she. She had been found, that was good, but Martina heard the kids too because for the first time she turned her head to the directions of the voice and there was no knowing what a dead woman would do to three kids. It was terrifying even seeing her moving now, where Luciana used to stand because her moves were stiff and unnatural, too sharp but too unintentional. Luciana tried to hit the mirror again but nothing changed. 

“Martina! Martina, look at me! Look at me now!” she shouted to try to drive her attention from the kids, who by the sound of their callings for Luciana, were closer and closer. “Martina kiss me!” 

That made Martina turn to her, her eyes still as wide as before but there was a hint, a tiny suggestion of a sparkle in them now, a glimmer of the determination Luciana had last seen in her all those years ago. 

Luciana’s hands moved on their own, and though she couldn't break the mirror at all before, her hands went through without damaging it in any way. Suddenly it was liquid like the surface of a lake when she grabbed Martina's cold wrists and pulled her to a kiss.

And every mirror around them shattered and splashed onto the ground. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if this worked. Please comment.


End file.
